One Sentence
by zxully
Summary: Wilson realizes how well does he know House. House/Wilson friendship, mentions of House/Cameron and House/Chase slash. One-shot.


**Just a little piece written while on a train home.  
Wilson thinks about himself and House.**

**WARNING: mentions of House/Cameron. House/Chase slash. House/Wilson friendship.**

**Feedback is welcome. I don't own.**

---  
_One Sentence.  
--- _

Wilson knew they spent too much time together, him and House. There was a couple of mildly distracting mishaps he started noticing after a brief encounter he'd had with Cuddy.

Like the way he always slowed down, when they were walking down the hall and managed to walk side by side. House didn't feel obliged to quicken his pace, when he walked alongside Wilson. All of House's assistants usually just followed him, letting him lead the way and set the pace, while Wilson immediately knew how fast House walked, how fast he _needed_ to walk and how often did he have to slow down or stop. He then pretended to gesticulate or make a point or show something on the patient's chart. Neither of them ever mentioned it, but the rare semi-grateful looks House shot his way told everything.

He also noticed the influence House had on him, when he snapped at Foreman for the first time, using the exact same tone he heard House use very often. Him snapping at someone was already surprising enough, but the words and the tone he used really brought his attention.

The other thing was that, to focus on losing his nerves, House was the only person he ever yelled at before that thing with Foreman. They argued often, but the arguments usually came down to House making a witty remark, Wilson laughing half-heartedly and everything going back to normal.

The thing about being very close was also the fact, that he was actually _grateful_ to House for those remarks. For saving the conversation. For saving their friendship, even though Wilson sometimes felt like House didn't give a crap about it; and even though, Wilson knew that apart from him, House didn't actually have anyone else.

He didn't mind it, actually. He would like House to have other acquaintances, but that didn't mean he was bored with him or anything like that. House provided a release for all of his protective instincts, when he was being stubborn, hurt and miserable. And despite House's roughness and distinctiveness, Wilson knew House needed him. They both needed each other.

That's probably why he was a bit upset, when House told him about Cameron at first and that stupid date she blackmailed him with. Dating Cameron really didn't seem like House's thing. Not that House wasn't into women – everyone saw the thing he had going on with Cuddy, and don't even start on Stacy – but it just wasn't supposed to be happening. House really didn't need another woman wishing to take care of him, in the end probably destroying his self-confidence and eventually life. House was right, he would definitely be her next charity case and he didn't need mercy.

On the other hand, what happened between House and Chase was basically on the exact opposite end. Chase cared for himself and worried only about himself, not even trying to understand House's pain and inability to express his needs. Wilson wasn't sure when was he more worried, whether it was the awkward situation with Cameron or painful "relationship" with Chase. Maybe Cameron's infatuation was less dangerous, mostly because it was just that, an infatuation, while Chase took House for granted and not even House himself found a way to express the thing they had. Relationship wouldn't be even close. Friendship with benefits all the more, since there never was and never will be _friendship_ between House and Chase. It wasn't infatuation, because there was no awkwardness.

And yet, Robert Chase didn't seem to leave House's mind and that worried Wilson a lot. If the person on House's mind – stealing a lot of his focus, to be precise – wasn't a patient, him, Stacy or House himself, it really was disturbing.

And yet again, Wilson felt sorry for House when that thing with Chase ended. It would take a careful observer to notice the change in House; luckily, Wilson was one.

It took House only one evening to get over Chase – or at least to learn how to give an impression he'd gotten over Chase. One evening he spent watching General Hospital he'd taped earlier, high on Vicodine, his eyes red-rimmed, his body stiff and his leg hurting despite the great dose of beloved drug.

That was when Wilson really realized they knew each other more than well.

He came over that night, unexpectedly but not unexpected. House let him in without saying a word, handed him a glass of whisky and settled on the couch.

Neither of them spoke for the next two hours, Wilson slowly sipping his whisky, House refilling his glass and occasionally swallowing Vicodin.

"He's gonna be just fine," House said softly, pointing to the screen.

This one sentence was enough for Wilson to admire how well they understood each other.

Because Wilson knew House wasn't talking about the character. And House knew Wilson knew.

And it was enough.

--- _The End._


End file.
